The present invention relates to a load sensing device.
Load sensing devices are employed, for example in support assemblies of balancing machines, and a load sensing device of this type is described in West German Patent 1,237,807. With known load sensing devices, the bridge, its spring mounting and the supports are designed as a one-piece unit and the transducer is affixed, for instance in the rear, to a leaf spring bracket which is rigidly attached to the support.
The structural design of a load sensing device according to the above-mentioned patent essentially predetermines the range of the forces to be measured. If load cells are used having different measuring ranges, it might be possible to adapt the load sensing device to the forces to be measured by one means or another. However, from an economic viewpoint, this would be is an extremely unsatisfactory process.